Heart of Life
by DarkIslander01
Summary: As I watch the two of them, the raven, and the blonde sunshine, i have to wonder where our lives will take us. How am i supposed to tell them what harbors inside of me is the complete opposite of what Naruto has in him? I watch and wait...BxB SasuNaru Yao
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone I wanted to try my hand at a little Naruto fanfiction! I do have to say NONE of it will be in Japanese cause I may7 be Asian but I DON'T want to take the time to research names, sorry hope you all enjoy though! It shall be good! Based on the storyline of the actual story but it will have its own twists and stuff.

Me: Hiya everyone! Welcome to my fanfic of Naruto!!!!

Naruto: Hey everyone!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Sasuke why do you always have to be an ass?!

Naruto: Teme!!!!

Sasuke: …

Me: Sasuke!!!!

Sasuke: Holy crap there both hyper-active dobes!

Naruto & Me: Bastard!

Naruto and I start laughing.

Sasuke: Get on with the story…

Me: Hai!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Unfortunately)

Prologue: Nine-tails…

"Everyone get down now!" The Sarutobi called out. The shinobi all ducked as the t frog known as Gambunta soared over head destroying one of the gates of Konoha. "We need to stall! The Yondaime is coming soon! He'll stop this!" He called once again giving the shinobi there moral support.

"He's here! The Yellow Flash has arrived!" A call came from behind the gates. This time though, the Yellow Flash was making noise, it was the sound of a babies whimpers.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei! I had to get everything ready for our departure." The Yellow Flash, Uzumaki Minato, said.

"Are you sure you would like to go through with this Minato?" The Sarutobi said with a lingering look of sadness hinting in his eyes.

"Yes, The Yellow Flash has been here too long it is time for him to leave.." He smiled weakly before jumping on the frog boss and charging towards the ravenous Kyuubi no Kitsune. Making a few hand signs he charged the beast with a palm staright out while grappling the baby. He did a front flip off the frog as he clashed with the bijuu before slamming his palm into the kyuubi dropping the same baby onto the back of the beast.

A large flash erupted from the forest and a piercing cry rang through Konoha as the Fox cried out as it was being imprisoned into the body. "Goodbye my old friend…Goodbye Uzumakis'…." The Sarutobi said before adorning himself in his old Hokage outfit. The forest was quiet as an Anbu member came to where the Kyuubi was last seen. One man with silver hair stepped out of the group wearing a Fog mask and picked up the sleeping baby boy with blonde hair and six whiskers marks.

"We need to bring the boy to Hokage…" The copycat ninja told his platoon before rushing there. The thing Kakashi noticed before he left was a Yellow Flash running away from the village…

**5 years later…**

A boy ran through the streets crying for help for someone to stop and actually look at him for once. Since the day he noticed, all of the villagers stared at him with hate intently in his eyes. The same hate that someone would give an abomination. This time it went too far. This time he was running for his life…

"Please stop this! I didn't do anything wrong!" The little blonde hair boy squeaked as he was running through the village. Everyone that looked at him paid him or the gang behind him or they joined in with the running.

"Aww the poor demo is crying." A female voice called from the gang.

"Should we put him out of his misery?" A male voiced cried.

"No!" The little boy cried and ran around another corner.

Bad choice….

He turned right into an alleyway that was surrounded by the Hokage tower and the shop next to it. In the end he was trapped.

"No where to go…" The man said once more to the scared boy who was panicking.

"Why do this? Wh…why…" Naruto sobbed. He just wanted help. He just wanted some food. Why couldn't things be so simple?

"This is a pathetic sight." A voice called from above.

"Who are you?" The female said scared. She looked up at the looming figure above. The figure jumped down his shirt flipping through the wind. A small boy, no larger than the boy cowering in fear, stood there in a orange shirt that matched his hair. His hair was a dark orange that stuck up in different directions. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to look like the sea in the deepest part of the ocean and they seemed like they held enormous knowledge. He stood there cool and stoic as his eyes filled with anger at the mistreatment of the boy.

The mob burst out laughing. A small boy stood there in an unfamiliar Taijutsu style trying to look menacing. He has his right foot backed and slightly bent while his left was extended. His hands were in fists near his body and he all layed on the balls of his feet with his right foot taking most of the weight. "Kyo Hikari at your service Naru-chan." The boy called to Naruto. He smiled gently at the sobbing boy before glaring at the crowd. "Fine If I'm such a small child think you can lay a hit on me?" A mischevious grin adorned his face now.

"Psh, move before we go or else we can't guarantee your health. Boy." The man said as he started to charge. The boy sighed and began his onslaught. As the man punched the kid ducked quickly before using the momentum of the man to swing him into the wall knocking him out cold.

"Next!"

"You little whore!" The woman called as the whole mob charged. Kyo just started flipping off the walls as he came straight down on a man holding a shovel. He then pushed off the ground hopping on the heads of some of the others before sweeping fiercly as he crashed down taking out a fourth of the people. Laying close to the ground he did a frontflip using his foot to catch another woman in the jaw flipping her into another fourth of the crowd. Landing on his feet he rushed the remaining crowd and stopped before roaring menacingly as the last of them ran away scared.

"Are you ok Naru-chan?" The orange haired boy said softly to the boy.

"Wh-who are you? and why did you save a demon such as myself.?" He sobbed again before curling up into a ball.

"Demon? I'm looking at a small helpless little boy named Naru-chan!" Kyo smiled at the boy cheerfully.

"Why though?! Why me?! And how do you know my name?!" He called suddenly alarmed.

"Because I want to be your friend. And I know your name because Hokage-sama told me about a small blond boy who was always a handful." He said coming to sit next to Naruto.

"You want to be my friend?" The boy looked up. His face smiling brightly as he saw the tear streaks on his skin.

"Of course Naru-chan!" Kyo said smiling before holding out his hand as soon as he got up. Naruto took it while looking up at his new friend and they ran off together. Naruto would follow his best friend anywhere.

"So how old are you Kyo-chan?" Naruto called as he walked side by side with his friend.

"I'm six!" He called out jumping up. He felt the stares the villagers were giving him but he didn't care, fully knowing what he would do if anyone even tried to hurt his new friend.

"Why haven't I've seen you around here before?" Naruto asked cocking his head.

"I just moved into the village. My father and I were tired of the last one and wanted to move here so that's what we are doing now. Tou-san is still trying to get things together before we officially become citizens." Kyo told Naruto as they walked towards a ramen stand.

"Where did you come from?"

"…"

"You don't want to say?"

"I just…please I don't want to talk about it…"

"All right." Naruto said throwing his arms behind his head. His shirt was ripped in a couple of places.

"Huh?" Kyo stopped in his tracks and looked at the young blonde.

"I said all right, I'm not going to stick my nose where it shouldn't be." NAruto smiled up at Kyo.

"You are such a strange little boy Naru-chan!" Kyo said ruffling the blonde's hair. This caused the little boy to pout in protest, but he had a grin plastered on his face. Naruto never felt a real kinship with someone else. He would have never even dreamed of this as possible.

"So Kyo-chan, how do you know ninja techniques? Were not allowed to know it till we reach the academy." Naruto stated as they continued walking.

"Where I come from we are allowed to learn whenever our parents feel fit for us to start I just started at a much younger age than everyone else and somehow excelled." Kyo stated waving his hand as he stopped in front of a ramen stand. "I'm starving, using that taijutsu made me hungry. Coming Naruto?" Kyo asked as he turned to the smaller boy. He had his head down and started to kick a rock.

"I don't have any money…" He said quietly. When he heard no response, he was ready to be hit as he flinched from the hand that was placed upon his shoulder. Naruto looked up when he realized no one was going to hurt him.

"Naru-chan, you're my friend, its my treat." Kyo said smiling. Naruto started to beam with all of his glory as he ran into one of his favorite Ramen stands causing Kyo to chuckle. Naruto ate three bowels of ramen while Kyo only had two. They started talking about the village and all of its training spots and what not. When they walked out they decided to start to play a game of hide and seek from the stand to the Hogake tower. Naruto was never able to find Kyo but Kyo always found Naruto causing both boys to go into a fit of giggles. AS it got dark Kyo realized he should be going home.

"Naru-chan I gotta get home where do you live? I don't want you to get attacked again I'll walk yah back" Kyo asked him. Naruto looked solemn as he started walk to his dilapidated home. They walked in silence as Naruto didn't want to talk about anything. "This is where you live?! Where are your parents?!" When Kyo looked at the building he was in shock. The greenish tower was falling a part and seemed as if the smallest kick to the frame would make it topple over.

"Yeah…" Naruto said walking up the stairs to the very top. He opened the door and it was a pig sty. There were rotten apples and fruits and sandwiches on the floor. With ramen cups everywhere. You could here the pitter-patter of rats walking around. There was a horde of cockroaches. Kyo just looked around not saying anything. Naruto looked at him sadly wondering what was going through his mind. Out of nowhere Kyo punched the countertop next to him.

"You are NOT living here, I will not allow it. Naruto get whatever you think is important. Your going to live with me and I don't want any excuses. Go get your stuff." Kyo said narrowing his eyes to glare at Naruto. Naruto eep'ed and ran around the tiny apartment trying to find clothes and a picture of his parents. He gathered everything up and Kyo took out a tiny scroll. HE did some hand symbols and the stuff disappeared much to the shock of Naruto.

"Where did my stuff go?!" Naruto panicked as he looked for his clothes. This caused Kyo to giggle as he packed the tiny scroll away.

"It's in here it's a storage scroll. Makes carrying things easy." Kyo said as he turned to walk away. Naruto right on his heels. They walked practically across town towards a manor. It has now the Hikari manor, even though it was just two people that lived there.

"Tou-san! I'm home!" Kyo called as a man with orange hair turned the corner. His hair was a lot shorter then Kyo's. While Kyo had his in an odd arrangement, Kyo's dad had his very short but spiked directly up. He had some muscle but not some that were intimidating. He had a tattoo on his forearm that was in the Kanji symbol of Life was marked on his skin. He wore a green shirt with black pants.

"Hey Kyo, who's your friend?" He said as he looked at Naruto who was shuffling his feet looking down.

"This is Naruto! Remember the Hokage mentioned him! I was wondering though…Can he stay with us…His house is just…not fit for anyone to live in…and since we have so much room I was just wondering….please?" Kyo said looking down looking sad. When he looked up his eyes were glowing with sorrow.

"You know, even though you're my son, I still hate when you do that. Yes Kyo he can stay, you didn't have to bring out those eyes on me you know that?" He said as Naruto's face brightened up. Naruto was practically hopping up and down in anticipation.

"Thank you dad!" Kyo said as he jumped up into his father's arms.

"Hello Naruto I am Kyo's dad, Arashi Hikari." Arashi said as he came to Naruto and squatted so he was eye level to Naruto.

"Hello Arashi-sama, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he bowed to the large man.

"Just call me Arashi there is no need for formalities, especially if you are going to stay with us Naruto." Arashi said as he put down Kyo next to Naruto. "There is food in the kitchen if your hungry guys. I have to go out for a bit. They are going to rank me according to my skill. This is too tedious." ARashi yawned before leaving the compound.

"I'll race yah to the kitchen!" Kyo called before running away Naruto running after him.

"Hey no fair I don't know where the kitchen is!!!" NAruto called laughing as he chased Kyo.

"Honestly, I don't either!" Kyo called behind him making them both laugh. They ran all over the house trying to find the kitchen almost falling and tripping. They were your average friends.

"So what do you think Naruto?" Kyo asked as they finally found the kitchen and started to eat.

"This is amazing! I'm so glad you invited me to stay here!" Naruto exclaimed as he excitedly started to bounce in his seat.

"I'm glad. Besides your stuff is in your room. It's next to mine. Your now part of our small family Naruto. Even though I did just meet you today. I think you are one of my best friends." Kyo said as he took another bite of his sandwich as he got up and started to walk around the kitchen. Naruto came out of nowhere and glomped Kyo as they were both knocked to the floor Naruto crying with joy as he clung to Kyo's neck. " It's ok Naruto."

"I know it's ok! That's why I'm so happy! I haven't felt this safe in forever. Thank you so much Kyo!" Naruto said as he soon fell asleep from the long day he had. Kyo just carried him to his room….

**6 years later….also after the Mizuki incident. (Kyo's POV)**

"Kyo Kyo wake up! It's time for the academy ceremony! We're finally graduating!!!" Naruto yelled as he pounced on top of me. I groaned as I felt the heavy weight bounce up and down.

"Naruto! Stop it your killin me here!" I groaned as I turned over knocking Naruto off the bed.

"Kyo!!!!" He said stressing my name. He came up and layed right on top of me trying to get me up.

"Naruto its too early for the ceremony!" I said looking at the clock. He woke me up at six. The ceremony didn't start till nine.

"I know but I want to go train too! I mean c'mon Kyo! Let's go! We need to show off to everyone else!" Naruto said extremely close to me. That was when dad decided to burst into the room startling both of us as Naruto accidentally leaned in and kissed me. He stayed there for about five seconds for some reason I got the vibe that he enjoyed it. He pulled away before dad could notice though. Both of us blushing.

"Hey guys! I see you two are up already! I think we should go train before we head to the ceremony." He said before he left us alone still in shock. I walked to the restroom trying to calm myself. Naruto already took a shower so I wouldn't have to hurry or anything. I didn't know what it was but that kiss was good…it felt nice. It was way too confusing for me. I took a shower to calm myself. Luckily it helped me a lot and I decided to push it out of my mind.

I walked to the kitchen to find my dad and Arashi sitting there eating. I sat down next to Naruto with my usual place and started to eat. "So dad how was the latest mission?"

"It was a normal rogue killing mission. They were obnoxious trying to use this stupid device that shot out a big ball of fire. Luckily I was able to use a special…move to neutralize it." I knew what he meant by special move. It was a technique only the Hikaris knew. That is something that should be known later.

"Seems like the A-rank mission wasn't all exciting." Naruto commented still eating. He was unusually calm.

"Oh it was exciting all right. I had to save the Princess of Konoha. She was too drunk out of her mind to do anything." He chuckled.

"You had to save a sannin?!" I exclaimed amazed.

"She was too drunk to remember anything. It was pretty funny. She could have kicked my ass for sure though." He chuckled at the thought. Apparently knowing something we didn't. "Well you guys ready for a little training action?" He called as we all stood up. I wasn't that hungry.

"Yeah let's do it!" Naruto and I called out as we started running to the near by training grounds. We took our places and was ready for the usual routine. Naruto and I vs. our dad it was to test how well we worked together.

"All right ready?" He asked taking a certain taijutsu stance I knew that was for dodging rather than attack. I took my infamous style. The same one I used to save NAruto six years ago. Naruto rushed him and I knew it was my que to do the same. As we both attacked at the same time, both coming in with a fist. I realized at the last second we missed as we both punched each other.

"Alpha formation " I whispered quietly as Naruto nodded smiling. We had our own set of moves that worked together well. We once again charged dad as he was standing a couple yards away. Coming from different angles.

"Ah, the ignorance of the youth. It's not going to work a second time." He said but I changed my stance quickly from punch to kick as I tried to sweep kick him as Naruto punched he though he figured out as he tried to move back. Naruto knew what to do as he quickly used his other fist to knock him straight in his gut hard. "Ow! Hen did you guys come up with that?!" He said coughing.

"We know how to fight dad. WE just don't want to hurt you too badly." I said smirking at the remark.

"Don't mess with us! Believe it!" Naruto cried as we waited for him to get back up.

"Good job I'm surprised you caught me off guard." He called before charging at us changing his stance to more of an attack position. I guarded as he charged towards me. Blocking his punches and kicks Naruto rushed from behind as he was about to hit me before Naruto deflected the blow with his own fist.

"Whew thanks buddy." I told him.

"No problem." He smiled at me before dad could rush us again.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" He called. I then saw the first limiter he put on himself release.

"Oh damn!" I called before getting sent into a tree from the speed and power of the punch.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Naruto cried before getting knocked into the river. I watched carefully trying to find where he was. He popped out of the ground and I was able to block the first couple of punches before he attacked me once again.

"Crap!" I called when I knew my footing was off. "Screwed!" I called before getting hit into the same river as Naruto.

"Sorry guys. If you were able to hit me when I had my limiters on I think it was time for me to release one of them." He smiled at us. I knew about the limiters. It was something he used to make sure he didn't get out of hand. He placed three limiters on himself. If he released all three he could take on the Hokage.

"Damnit." I called before getting out. Since we lost horribly I knew that it was time for me and Naruto to spar. Arashi was judging the match to help us out. We faced each other. I decided to change my stance. My feet were slightly apart with one fist at my chest while the other was on the side of my stomach. It was the new taijutsu style I learned.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Naruto asked before charging at me. He punched left I blocked the blow with my arm. I tried to sweep kick him but found out he jumped in time reading my moves. I was about to get in a hit before he punched me knocking me to the ground. I rolled quickly before a fist could make contact. AS his fist slammed into the ground I kicked him in his side as he went sailing into a tree. I rushed him with a fist out. He blocked most of my blows before I tried a new twist. I rotated and hit him dead in his back. He was stunned. I pulled out a kunai and held it to his throat.

"Death." I smiled before pulling back my kunai. I won the match. Naruto glared at me.

"Cheap move!" He called out. I started laughing.

"What can't handle it Naru-chan?" I asked calling him by his child name. He smiled at me before knocking me into the ground and we started wrestling while laughing. We continued training. After about 2 hours of training we headed to the academy to begin our story of love…laughter….pain…and betrayal…

Hey sorry if it doesn't seem that exciting NOW but I PROMISE you it will be good. There are things about the Hikari family that no one knows. Naruto is going to be caught in a love triangle. But I promise you it will be a Naruto x Sasuke fic but I have to GET there first. But yes a lot more to come.

Me: Hey how did you like it?!

Naruto: I kiss Kyo?!

Sasuke: You kissed me too. Well not yet but in the actual story you do, and knowing this one, he will put that kiss to.

Me: Hey how did you know?!

Naruto: Because he's Sasuke. He just does.

Kyo walks into the room.

Me: Kyo!!!

I pounce on Kyo.

Kyo: Hey to you too.

Naruto comes to drag me of and I start flailing around.

Naruto: Calm yourself!

Sasuke: Just let him go before he attacks you.

Me: I'm not attacking anyone!!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Anyways! Thanks for the read guys! Read Review. Please review! It will make all of us really happy.

Kyo: yeah or else he might kill us all.

Me: Maybe…

They all look at me suspiciously.

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next part of the story. Nothing much to say. So all right here it goes. Bare with me guys I now I can't remember the line verbatim but I capture the gist of it so please don't kill me…

Me: Gah you guys are hopeless sometimes!

Kyo: Were hopeless?!

Naruto: How about that time when you tried to climb that stupid park swing?!

Sasuke: That was hilarious….

Me: Shut your mouth, at least I can cook.

Sasuke: And look where that got you.

I was currently trying to cool down a burn that I just got because Naruto tried to cook and Sasuke tried to help by building a fire.

Me: your fault!

Kyo: Your fault for being in the way.

Me: Stupid Ninjas.

They give me the death glare.

Me: Onto the story….before I die….

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN IT BLAH BLAH BLAH

_Thoughts…._

**Kyuubi speech**

Chapter 1: A four man squad???

Naruto's POV

_Man today just started out completely weird...and I can't believe I lost to Kyo again! _I thought as we headed for the academy. The walk was quiet as we were all pondering different things. We finally reached the academy and my mind was still unclear.

"I'll see you guys later. I still have some stuff to do for the Hokage but I promise once you guys are assigned we'll go to your favorite Ramen stand to celebrate with Iruka." Arashi said as he quickly disappeared.

"Shall we go inside Naru-chan?" Kyo asked grinning.

"Stop calling me Naru-chan!" I yelled at him as he started running down the hall sticking his tongue out at me. I chased after him smiling, nothing ever changes between us. We walked into the classroom smiling and laughing at a joke that we just heard when I felt every girl's eyes staring intently in our direction.

**Kyo's Perspective!!!**

_Oh no…fan girls! …are hose some guys that are staring at me the same way?! Awkward… _I thought panicking. Ever since I showed off in training and beat Sasuke Uchiha I've been the victim of many fan girls who like to switch between Sasuke and I with there eyes of affection, it gets extremely tedious. Apparently in their eyes I was the "Cool, new sexy, strange, strong, mysterious" kid. I wasn't as stoic as Uchiha which gave me more bonus points since I actually interacted with people. I turned down every date I was offered unless it was with a group and I usually dragged Naruto even though he didn't want to go.

"Hey everyone…" I said before the fan girls were coming led by a pink haired girl, Sakura, and her rival, Ino.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Sakura said as she came to attach herself to my arm getting many glares from people. I sighed.

"I hope you get picked to be on my team." Ino said as she clung to my other arm. I sighed once more. I saw Naruto scurry off and sat by Sasuke. I respected that kid and was probably the only one that ever got him to talk. I considered him a friend. The rest of the fangirls went over to yell at Naruto for doing so. I didn't see what was happening.

"Uh…yeah it'd be nice to have people to know on your team. Makes it easier to get along with." I said scratching my head. This made both of them squeal with delight.

"Yeah I mean we could work really well together especially if qwe trained together by ourselves…" Sakura said. Ino glared at her.

"Or maybe me and you could go out tonight to you know…get to know each other if were on the same team." Ino said retorting. I sighed once more.

"Hey Kyo!" I heard a familiar voice say. I dog barked with the confirmation of his master. It was Kiba one of my good friends.

"Hey Kiba! How are yah ready for today?!" I asked excitedly. The two girls were still glaring at each other I was tuning them out.

"Heck yeah man! I hope we get onto the same team. It'd be great to have yah as a partner." Kiba exclaimed. Then I heard the whole class gasp and I could faintly hear a sound of two people kissing and when I rushed over there I saw Naruto and Sasuke kissing. They both started gagging on release, but I looked at Naruto's eyes…he had the same look right after the kiss he gave me this morning. He enjoyed it…

"NARUTO YOU PIG!!!" Was all I heard before every girl was hitting Naruto. I rushed over and hopped right on top of them and shielded Naruto from any kicks or punches taking the blows for him. The girls stopped after realizing who they were hitting. I glared at them before they all backed away I heard some trying to apologize. I brought Naruto back up and he just smiled at me.

"You're such a pain Naru-chan." I said shaking my head.

"Shush I would have been fine by myself!" He cried as he stuck out his chest.

"Sure you would have I mean look at you now." I said gesturing to his body. He had a bunch of bruises all over and some bumps. I looked over at Sasuke and saw he looked as impassive as ever and looked as if nothing happened. Luckily that was when Iruka-sensei came into the room. He always liked to look out for Naruto.

"Everyone take your seats while I call out your cell number and who you will be assigned with." He said taking out his clipboard. "There was an odd combination with the teams. There was one team that instead of having a three-man team, they will have a four-man cell with a jounin with them. It should work out the same way though." He told the class as muttering began to erupt from the class. "So now…." A few minutes passed as there were glees and nays from the pairings that they received. "Team seven will be the four man cell…Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzmaki, Kyo Hikari, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out and every girl (some guys) turned to look in envy at the new team. The cell consisted of the class dobe, the girl who was mediocore, and the two geniuses everyone thought it wasn't fair.

"Iruka-sensei! This is a total injustice You can't put the two heartthrobs together! They are the geniuses and they are together!" A girl called out as the other girls chiped in.

"It wasn't my choice but the Hokage's unless you want to go have a battle with Hokage-sama I suggest you all quiet down." Iruka said as he continued the rest of the teams. Once he finished he told us, "You guys have your teams wait here till your instructor gets here." He called before leaving the classroom. The class started chatting with their new teammates and I looked over at Kiba and he smiled at me with a sad look before turning to chat with his new teams of Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame.

"So guys were a team now!" I exclaimed as I sat to my best friend, the pink haired girl, and the stoic raven.

"Hn." Was all I got from Sasuke.

"Yes! Let's make this team the greatest team ever!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can't believe I get to be in the same team as you two!" Sakura squealed as she looked between Me and Sasuke.

"I wonder who our instructor is." I said looking over the amount of possible Jounins that I knew because of my dad. I couldn't come up with any real possibilities.

"I hope he isn't a loser." Naruto said. We then started noticing that the class was dwindling as everyone was leaving with their own instructors. Soon we were left by ourselves waiting for our instructor. "How is he not here yet?!" Naruto cried as he got up and went to the board. I noticed him setting up a trap using one of the chalk board erasers. I shook my head.

"Naruto stop being an idiot." Sakura called as he scolded the boy.

"Well its his fault for being late." Naruto said as he walked back to his seat.

"Will he really be caught in such a simple trap." I heard Sasuke mutter as he watched the door closely. The door opened and the eraser fell right onto a man with silver hair come in as the eraser landed on his head with a clunk. The man looked lazy and as if he didn't want to be here. He had a mask covering his face and his leaf headband was covering his right eye.

"Got you sensei!" Naruto laughed boastfully.

"I'm so sorry sensei!" Sakura apologized.

"It's fine follow me." He said as we all got up and walked with him towards an unknown position. In the end we found ourselves standing on a rooftop not that far from the school. WE all sat down and turned towards our sensei in anticipation. "All right it's time for everyone to introduce themselves."" He said lazily.

"How do you want us to do that?" I peeped in. He didn't seem that intimidating.

"Just give us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goal for the future."

"Sensei how are we supposed to do that when we have no idea how. I think you should go first." Sakura stated bluntly but I was curious as well.

"All right, I am Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are nothing you should be concerned with. My hobbies are reading Icha Icha paradise, and my goal in none of your business." He said blunt and to the point. We learned nothing from him."Next."

Sakura stood up. "Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" She squealed to herself quietly I could hear her though. "well they are not a thing but more like a boy…two boys to be exact. My dislike is Naruto and my hobbies are reading, training, and trying to get better, my goal is to be the best kunoichi in the village." She said as she sat down. _Self centered…._was what Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto then stood up with his cheerful self. "Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen and hanging with Kyo, my dislikes are waiting for the water to let the Ramen cook after pouring it in and when Kyo is too busy to do anything , my hobbies are training and eating ramen, my goal…" _All he thinks about is hanging with Kyo and ramen…_ Kakashi thought "to become the Hokage of the village and gain the respect of everyone." _Interesting…_Kakshi thought.

I stood up. "Hikari Kyo at your service," I bowed politely, "my likes are traing and learning new justsus, my dislikes are getting hurt or seeing someone else getting hurt, my hobbies are hanging with friends, making new friends and my goal is to someday help as many people as I can with my abilities." I said before I sat down. _So he is into the whole chivalry thing huh? _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke sat there, "My likes and dislikes are nothing worthwhile since there is almost nothing I like and a few things I dislike. My hobbies are just something I should know and my goal is to revive my clan and to kill the one that murdered my famly." Sasuke said quietly.

"Well then…now that we got that out of the way. Tomorrow is your final test to see if you will become a Genin."

"What?! I thought we were already Genin!" Naruto whined.

"No they just wanted to weed out the hopeless cases. This is the real test. It's a survival test." Kakashi said. I could hear the smile in his voice. He handed us a sheet with a bunch of details of where we would meet him.

"All right." I said as I folded the paper and shoved it into my pocket.

"I suggest you don't eat breakfast. Unless you like hurling." He said as he walked away. I think I was the only one that noticed the little hint in his eyes. He was hiding something and I knew it.

"So you guys wanna go do something?" I asked stretching as we all got up from our spots.

"Sure! I really want to go get something to eat!" Naruto exclaimed as he basically jumped on my back.

"Yes yes yes! Does Naruto have to come though?" Sakura said glaring at Naruto.

"Yes he does. I'm not abandoning my best friend." I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. "Coming Sasuke?" I asked him as he got up.

"No." He said before walking away. I raised my eyebrow at him. I started laughing. He turned around and glared at me. "Whats so funny?"

"Was just seeing where everyone said the stick up your ass was and just though about how far up there it must be to make you act like that." I said with my smart mouth. Sakura looked at me like I just defied Kami-san or something.

"You wanna play?" Sasuke looked smirking at me.

"Bring it Raven." I said going into the same position as this morning. He charged at me and tried to hit me. I blocked all his hits and grabbed his wrists and slung him on my back where Naruto once was. "Now you gotta come with us." I said as I started walking away as Sakura and Naruto followed.

"Uh…why are you calling Sasuke on your back?" Naruto asked me as we continued walking.

"Because if I didn't he would have continued walking away." I explained to him I heard Sasuke give me his "Hn." In confirmation. Why did this turn into routine I did not know. Apparently, after I beat him in the training session, Sasuke decided to engage me in convos and what not and we became friends. In the end he has grown to be like brother since we train together and whenever we fight I can see him actually smile sometimes and he likes it when I carry him like this for some odd reason.

"You can let me down." Sauke said as I slowly let him of my back. Soon though I had a certain blonde climb on top of me.

"Naruto!" I said as he just stayed on my back and laid his chin on my head. I carried him easily as we continued waling towards a restaurant.

"Hey I want a ride to!" He said as we continued walking. I sighed. I saw Sakura glance at us like we were taunting her. I knew she wanted me to give her a ride as well, but unless she showed it I was not going to do it.

"Dobe get off of Kyo." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"What you say Teme!" Naruto glared at the raven. "When do you call Kyo-chan by his first name?!"

"Ever since I kissed him." Sasuke laughed at all of our expressions. Even mine.

"Whoa when did this happen?!" I asked him wide-eyed.

"After we trained I stole your kiss. You moaned so I think you enjoyed it." Sasuke said as he entered the restaurant leaving all of us dumbstruck. Sakura looked as if she was going to have a nose-bleed. I just looked at Naruto lost and he looked at me lost but he also looked hurt. I let him down off my back and gave him a hug.

"You're a bastard Sasuke." I told him.

"Hn." Was all he said as he got us a booth. Naruto always seemed like he hated Sasuke always challenging him to battles and yelling at him. It was very annoying sometimes, and then I'd have to clean up after him. Reason why Sasuke and I met. I stayed to take over for Naruto's position in a challenge after he got sick. I beat him and he decided I would be his training partner.

"Teme." Was all Naruto said as he sat next to me.

"Dobe." Was Sasuke's retort.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke and looked at Sasuke and I. "So Sakura what do you think our test will be about?" I asked her ignoring the glaring boys.

"Oh well I think since he said survival it will be something to do with leaving us alone in a forest or something to fend for ourselves." Sakura said trying to sound smart.

"Hm, I think it might be different." I said as I looked at the other two occupants of our table and rolled my eyes seeing they were still glaring. "I think we will have to fight something or someone. I mean our sensei doesn't know anything bout us. So you know it'd be clear if he could get to know our strengths." I said trying to think of many different possibilities.

_Wow he is so cool and smart!!! _Sakura thought. "Yeah I can see where you get that about." She said but was interrupted by our waiter. She was giving NAruto a glare every once in awhile. No doubt his reputation proceeding him.

"Hi, how may I help you guys?" She asked cheerfully looking mostly at me and Sasuke ignoring Naruto and glaring at Sakura since she was surrounded by two cute guys.

"Yeah I'd like to have the teriyaki chicken with a steamed bowl of rice. The blonde will have a small bowl of barbeque ramen with some teriyaki fish on the side." I said as I pointed at Naruto. She jotted that down. "And the two of us will have some orange soda."

"I'll have the barbeque ribs with some rice on the side. I'm starving." Sakura said. "Oh and some strawberry soda."

"The teriyaki Chicken with some rice on the side." The raven said as he continued glaring "Grape soda." He said before she could even ask him.

"Anyways…" I said eyeing the two to make sure they weren't going to start to strangle each other. "So I have a feeling that this survival test will be a tough one…especially if they put a jounin in charge of the test." I said.

"I think your right, but I mean they can't think we can take on a Jounin so they?" Sakura said leaning back into her seat. I was just surprised she didn't jump me right then and there.

"Oh well can't see till tomorrow." I said smiling. I then whacked NAruto on the back of the head. "Oi, stop glaring at Sasuke!"

"When did you start calling him by his first name?!" Naruto complained.

"When I decided to Naru-chan!" I teased him. Naruto tried to claw at me but I held him back.

"Dobe you really think you can beat Kyo?" Sasuke asked again raising his eyebrow.

"Shut it Teme, unlike you me and him are close I bet you I could kick his ass in my sleep!" Naruto shouted at the blonde.

"Shut up your making a scene." Sasuke retorted.

"Actually you did do the once remember?" I looked at him and I tried to hold back a grin.

"Oh yeah that was hilarious!" Naruto said laughing.

"How did he do that?" Sakura asked curious.

"Well I went into his room and I tried waking him up. He was wearing his pajamas and was sprawled across the whole bed so I tried to shake him awake. And then as I shook him his leg kind of refluxed and kicked me right in my ass. I stared at him as if he was awake and then pounced on him." I said laughing at the memory. I mean it wasn't one of those things you can say but it was a you had to be there moment. I saw Sasuke chuckle and Sakura giggle.

"Wait why did you go wake him up? You know where he lives?" Sakura asked. The food finally arrived and I was starving after the whole day we had.

"No duh I know where he lives, I woke him up because we had training in the morning." I said as I took a bite out of my chicken. It was delicious.

"We live together." Naruto said as he slurped his ramen. I heard Sakura and Sasuke choke on their food.

"You…you live with him?!" The pink haired girl looked at Naruto. Even Sasuke looked at Naruto. I sighed, this was becoming annoying.

"Yeah I have been for six years now." Naruto and I continued eating as if this wasn't that big of a deal. Which to us it really wasn't.

The rest of our dinner was spent with an awkward silence between all of us…well Sakura and Sasuke since they were still contemplating everything that was told. Naruto and I were still having fun laughing and joking around. We waved our goodbyes and went our separate ways to go get some sleep for tomorrow's test...

Hated this chapter…I have no idea why but I just hated it. No one is reading the story either lmao whatever. Anyways read and review guys! This is going to get interesting I promise yah!

Kyo: Finally he's done!!

Me: What is that supposed to mean?!

Sasuke: It means your slow

Me: hey! I don't appreciate that!!!

Naruto: What do you appreciate?

Me: Friends…

Kyo: Whatever anyways is it time to kick your ass?

Me: What I do?!?!

Naruto: You called all of us stupid!

Me: Because you guys were being jerks!

Kyo: Your point?!

Naruto: Let's get him!

Me: Oh no!!!!

I start running around the house.

Sasuke: Why am I always surrounded by idiots? Whatever, Read and review guys. He'll be back later. Maybe you'll even see me smile if you do….maybe….


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea where I'm going with this story. It is going to follow the original story line, well as much as I can remember but Kyo is going to add little twists and turns to the plot and what not. Oh I should tell you guys, Kyo's family has their own bloodline…

Me: Woohoo! I out ran ninjas!!!

Sasuke: O.O

Naruto and Kyo are panting

Kyo: how'd he do that?

Naruto: …it's cause he's Asian!

Me:…..Why does everyone assume that?! And you guys were made in Japan you guys are more Asian then I am!

Sasuke: Yes, but see Naruto is a blonde idiot with blue eyes, he is definitely not Asian. Kyo has orange hair…ever seen an asian with orange hair?

Me: *thinks* nope!

Sasuke: Point made.

Naruto: Teme shut it, I bet you couldn't catch him!

Kyo: Yeah you jerk!

Me: Well….while you guys go and bicker….I'll go write….

Disclaimer: Do not Own Naruto!!!!! So please no one kill me!!!

* * *

_The Bells…._

Naruto's POV

I woke up stretching in the comfortable bed that has been supplied by the Hikari family. For six years I've lived here, I promised myself to make it up to Kyo and Arashi one of these days. With a smile on my face I walked out of my room to go see where Kyo is.

"Hey Kyo!" I called out to him as I saw him eating some cereal at the kitchen table. "I thought Master Kakashi told us not to eat breakfast."

"I'm starving, if I throw up its my fault. I doubt I will though." Kyo smiled at me.

"If you throw up your treating me to some Ramen afterwards!!!" I exclaimed.

"What gave you that idea?!" He asked me confused.

"When I just thought of it now." I smiled as I sat across from him as he finished eating.

"Shouldn't you go take a shower Naruto?" Kyo asked. "I can smell you from here." He teased.

"Yeah well I can smell you from here too! You should go take one!" I really had no other come back.

"I took my shower already idiot!" He threw a knife at me. It barely missed me.

"Hey no throwing knifes! And so that's what that really fruity smell was!" I laughed at him as he scowled.

"Go take a shower before I kill you!" Kyo yelled at me. I knew he was joking, but it was still funny to see it. I ran out of the room as a shower of knifes came threw the doorway aimed at me. How he threw so many at once I shall never know.

I entered the restroom and adjusted the temp of the water carefully, I then stripped myself of my boxers and entered the shower cooling my tense muscles into a relaxed bliss. It were times like these that I appreciated this place. I have no idea where I'd be if I hadn't met Kyo. No…I can assume where, probably dead in the worst part of town. I shuddered at the thought and let it wash away with the water.

After shampooing and cleaning myself I exited the room and grabbed a towel to wrap around my waste so that I could go get my clothes from my room. To get to my room from the restroom I had to pass Kyo's room. _Oh no I left my Kunai in Kyo's room! I should get it while I pass by his room. _I walked to his door and saw it was slightly cracked open. I peeked through the little slit between the door and the wall.

Kyo was undressing in front of my eyes. He took off his shirt he usually slept in and I could see his toned back from hours of trying to perfect his taijutsu. He started taking off his shorts slowly as if he was deliberately taunting me. He was wearing one of my boxers with the cup ramen on it! I blushed profusely. I could see all of his toned body besides some parts that were covered by my boxers if only he would…I ran out of there befoe I could finish my train of thought.

Kyo's POV

_Gah! What am I going to wear?! _ I thought to myself as I stood in my room in nothing but boxers, specifically Naruto's boxers. They were incredibly comfortable. I looked through my closet trying to decide which to use. I then heard a rush of feet run through the house and looked back. I thought I saw a glimpse of blonde hair but shrugged it off.

Naruto's POV

I had my back to the door still dripping wet. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I remembered Kyo almost naked. I have to shake this off.

I went to my closest and pulled on my orange jumpsuit. I love the color orange, and this suit has been through a lot, might as well have it on for my first real ninja training. I smiled as I slipped into it.

"Naruto! Let's go! We don't want to be late." I heard Kyo call from the front door.

"Don't leave without me!!!!" I yelled back as I ran out of there with my ninja tools in hand. I ran to Kyo's room to grab my kunai and ran out to the front door panting. "I almost left my Kunai." I said as I held it up. I saw him roll his eyes and walk out.

"Just hurry up, I bet I can beat you to the meeting place!" He called as I locked up the door.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I called out at him as I locked the door before running trying to catch him.

I finally reached the training area to see Kyo and Sasuke chatting, I felt a little tug in my chest. Not really knowing what it was I just went to go talk to Sakura. "Hey Sakura!"

"What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes in a glare.

"Just wanted to talk!" I paused "…and want to know if you'll get on a date with me!" I exclaimed.

"NO!" She said with such passion trying to punch me, but I quickly dodged. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Sasuke asked coolly. I heard Kyo sigh.

"He asked me out again! I have told him I'm more interested in…" She said before blushing like the fangirl she is.

"Naruto…" Kyo groaned, "How many times did I tell you no means no?"

"Too many to count." I laughed scratching the back of my head. I saw him roll his eyes while I felt Sakura's eyes bearing holes into my back.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme." I glared at the raven.

"Both of you shut it!" Kyo said as he jumped into a tree to get some rest.

"Your probably the only one who can say that to an Uchiha and get away with it Hikari." Sasuke snickered as he too leaned against a tree.

_3 hours later…_

Kyo's POV!!!!

"Where is Master Kakashi?!" I exclaimed after taking a good nap. I noticed Sasuke was chilling underneath me just leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. Naruto was in the river trying to catch a fish, while Sakura was trying to gain Sasuke's attention by training to no avail.

"He's late what do you expect?" Sasuke said quietly hearing me awaken. At least I'll be energized for this test.

"Hey Kyo! Finally awake I see!" Naruto said running up all wet as I hopped out of the tree.

"Hey Naruto, catch any good fish?" I asked him.

"Nope, its too hard!!!" He whined.

"Not….really…." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course this comes from the genius himself." Naruto said sarcastically. I even heard Sasuke chuckle a little bit.

"Yo everyone." Kakashi said while finally arriving at our meeting place. He was stil as lethargic as yesterday kind of slumping as he walked.

"YOUR LATE!!!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time, Sakura finally coming over.

"Sorry sorry I had to help an old lady out of a tree." He said chuckling.

"…." Was the reaction of all of us.

"Lame…excuse…" Was the only words that came out of my mouth.

"So…" Master Kakashi started as he placed a timer on the log.

"These three logs right here, will be your new place in life if you don't pass this test." He said as he pulled out three bento boxes. "We call this test the Bells Test." He said as he gave a little shake of the three silver bells in his hands.

"Bell test?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes, the four of you will try to steal one of these bells from me. It's a survival test, but you have to survive against me. Attack as if your out to kill, there is only three bells so one of you is definitely heading off the stump and the one who doesn't get a bell will fail the test and have to go back for another year of schooling. Oh get a bell, you get a lunch." Kakashi added as an after thought.

"Well I'm glad I ate now" I laughed as the other three looked at me starving.

"Good for you, let's hope you still don't puke on us." He said, I saw a little gleam in his eye. I smiled I want to know if my theory about this test is correct.

"Master Kakashi! Why couldn't we do just a simple normal test?!" Naruto whined.

"Because, we want to eliminate morons like you out of the rank of ninjas." Kakashi smiled cheerfully. I saw Naruto clench his fist before pulling out a kunai and attempted to throw the knife at sensei….before sensei stopped him in his tracks. "You know….I'm actually starting to like this group." He chuckled "Go!"

We all scattered to the woods. I got a good view of the fight between Naruto and Kakashi, I have to say Naruto still looked as if he lacked ay control in his movements, and he was no chance against Kakashi, but it gave me time to actually think without worry.

_The test was designed to make us pit against each other indirectly. The whole point is to get a bell…but is that really it? _I thought to myself as I then noticed something Kakashi was saying to Naruto, "Ninjas must read the hidden meanings behind the meaning." _The hidden meaning…_I thought to myself quietly. _The hidden meaning…Aha! This is a sneaky test. The hidden meaning…in other words if I think about it logically, you have to see that the test was designed so that a Genin's over confidence would get in the way of seeing the truth. A Jounin level ninja is extremely too high for a Genin to handle…by themselves. This test is to show how well we can work with each other as a team, reason why they split us up. Sensei is sneaky, now time to go find my other teammates and see how well we can work _as_ a team. _I said as I headed out to find Sasuke and Sakura.

I saw that Sasuke made his move as he tried to battle Kakashi hand-to-hand. He was doing a pretty decent job, until Kakashi decided to disappear underground. I sighed as I tried to look for Sakura who was passed out. My only hope now was Sasuke and Naruto. I noticed Kakashi wasn't anywhere near where Sasuke's head was laying so I hopped out of a tree and tried to dig him out. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be trying to grab a bell?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well, I should be, but that's not the real test." I said as I decided to use some tools to try to get him out. He wasn't that lodged in there.

"Your telling me this is all just made up?" He glared at me suspiciously.

"Oh I'm not trying to B.S. you Uchiha. It's a test to see if we work well together. Think about it, they really thought we could take down a Jonnin?" I asked him as I got an arm out and he started to help me with the other.

"…"

"See my point huh?" I asked him smiling.

"Hate you." He glared.

"Yeah yeah." I said as he got out of the ground. "Now go tell Naruto the plan, I'll confront Kakashi while you two make a grab for the bells. Jump out of two different sides. I'll face him head on."

"What about you?" He asked me.

"It doesn't really matter, if I fail then I fail I can go back to school for awhile, no difference to me. Go get Sakura to, she should be passed out in the ground. Wake her up, by the time you find everyone I'll be confronting Kakashi here." I said.

"You really think you can take him on?" Sasuke asked before going to find the other two.

"Sasuke, let's just say that, I've been going easy on you." I smiled angelically at him.

"…" Sasuke just blinked a couple of times before chuckling and running off. He understood my meaning.

I decided to focus my chakra a little bit more to prepare for a certain attack I had to unleash. It was going to be a strain since I haven't fully mastered it and may use too much chakra then necessary. I had my eyes closed.

"So…Kyo Hikari." I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello sensei." I said not even turning around. I knew what he was doing, he was leaning against a tree reading his pervy book.

"Out of all of them, you are the only one I could not find or hasn't attacked me yet. Am I going to see the power of the Hikari clan?" He said before I threw three kunais at him. I knew it was a feeble attempt but it served its purpose. "Not going to get me that easily Kyo." He said before appearing behind me. "1,000 years of pain!"

I saw the attack coming before he even tried it. I did a somersault landing right on his head. Jumping off before he could throw me off. I got back into my normal taijutsu stance. "So Kyo, I see you're the most advanced in taijutsu." Kakashi said as if he was bored.

"Are you sure just in Taijutsu?" I smiled evilly. I did three quick hand signs and hit the palm of my hand into the ground. I saw the shock cross Kakshi's face before he realized what I did. "Earth style: Mole Trap!" The ground started to engulf his lower half making it impossible to move his feet. "Now guys!!!"

"How do you know this move already?!" Kakashi asked shocked. I heard the ruffling of two bushes as Naruto and Sasuke shot out from two different sides of Kakashi. "Shit!" Two bells were snatched right off from his belt loop as Sasuke and Naruto landed and ran off into the brush disappearing from sight. I released the flow of chakra and crumpled to the ground, causing Kakashi to be free once more. I couldn't move.

"I guess that took a lot out of me." I chuckled as Kakashi walked over to my body.

"Who's fault is that for using such an advanced technique?" Kakshi said as he leaned down next to me.

"Well not my fault I had to somehow subdue a Jonnin!" I tried to shout, but could only manage a loud whisper. I was too tired to talk.

"Look at the Brightside." He whispered down to me.

"What that you're not going to slit my throat?" I snickered.

"No, but….you pass" He said before disappearing into the woods.

"Whoa….what?! And then he leaves me here?! What a jerk!" I said as I slowly fell into sleep. It looks like that move took more than I thought out of me. I sighed as I lost consciousness…

_An hour later…_

"Huh…?" I woke up tied to a log. _Great…first I faint and now im ted up against this stupid log…Sensei is a jerk._ I thought as I looked around. Sakura was the only other person tied up with me against her own lo, while Naruto kept twinkling his bell happily like an idiot. I saw Sasuke give Naruto a look like he wanted to kill him if he rang it one more time.

"So Kyo you didn't get a bell either?" Sakura asked me as her face lightened from the knowledge of me going back to school with her.

"Nope…" I said still groggy from doing that attack. I heard another little tinkling of a bell and since I just woke up it was extremely loud. "Naruto, will you shut it with the bell already?" I laughed at him.

"Sorry buddy, I'm just so happy I'll still be a ninja!!!" He exclaimed as he made the bell tinkle again.

"Yeah, but you know those two failed right?" Sasuke said bluntly. I saw Naruto's face sadden.

"I'll be fine Naruto, I mean I can just pass next year." I said, still remembering the fact that Master Kakashi passed me, but I discounted it as I was tied up to the log.

"Yeah, but you decided to stay in the academy with me even though you could have passed years ago!" Naruto started to complain.

"Calm yourself Naruto and don't make a scene." I told him calmly. I saw Sakura start crying.

"Guys, this means we won't be able to move on with you two!" She started to let the tears escape.

"It'll be fine." I tried to console her.

"Here comes Kakashi guys." Sasuke said as he pointed towards the figure walking towards us.

"So Master Kakashi we pass right?!" Naruto bounded up to the silver haired ninja as he completely left his rant.

"No." Was his only response.

"WHAT?!" Naruto freaked out. "That is not fair Master you said if we could get a bell we passed!"

"Well the only one here who is fit to be a ninja is Kyo." He said looking at m. He was there one second and the next I was being untied. I stumbled forward still aching from the battle.

"Huh?" I looked at him, still disbelieving. So it wasn't my imagination.

"He is the only one who passed. He was the only one who was able to read the true meaning behind this whole test. He realized that this test wasn't supposed to be meant for just one person, that as a group you had to attack me, but he knew he could distract me long enough for the others to grab a bell, which was what happened." Kakashi ranted.

"Then why don't we pass?" Sasuke said glaring.

"Because even though he explained this to you, you still went with the plan even though you knew the effect and strain the jutsu he was using was having on his body, but you still ran away. He was able to sacrifice his well-being and if it was a real situation got killed for the rest of you to run, just like you and Naruto did." Kakashi responded.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"Then you Naruto, you didn't even here any of the real details and still ran even though your acclaimed best friend was stuck lying there defenseless as you ran off cheerfully with a bell, though Kyo didn't obtain one not even looking back to see what happened to him." Kakashi strictly told him.

"But…but…" Naruto was on the verge of tears now.

"Then Sakura you didn't even participate in the plans, but even though Sasuke tried to wake you, you didn't even get up. You laid there ignorantly while being blind to your teammates as you tried to look for Sasuke even though Naruto was right in front of you." Sakura squirmed at Kakashi's words. "Ninjas have to read the meaning beneath the meaning to understand your mission. I was once taught of an important saying, that I now know the importance of, it was 'those who disobey the rules are garbage, but those who disobey the rules and ignore their comrades in the heat of battle are even lower than that. (Yes I know I BUTCHERED that so badly sorry)"

"So I passed even though I didn't get a bell…?" I said as I looked at him with my head tilted to the side.

"Correct."

"…"

"What?"

"I don't want to leave them…can't we give them another chance…?" I complained even though I noticed the ache in my muscles.

"Fine...but you can't help them with this test. You have to get out of here, because this test will be harder than the other one. You may not help them, your done for the day. You two may eat the Bento Boxes, but no sharing with Sakura." He told us.

"I'll be fine guys! I really am full." Sakura said as her stomach gave a loud grumble of protest.

We all didn't believe her, that was when Kakashi noticed I haven't moved to leave. "Not going to obey your sensei now Kyo?" He chuckled as he noticed the reason I wasn't moving.

"…I can't move." I said as I noticed I was still aching. I heard Kakashi laugh as he helped me up and carried me to a nearby tree. "I thought I was going home?" I whispered as I noticed that Master Kakashi was still spying on Sasuke Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto's POV!!!!

I watched as Sasuke started to eat his Bento Boxes. As Sasuke was half-way through he pushed the box to Sakura. "No Sasuke if I eat your Bento we all will fail!" She complained.

"Like I care, he is taking Kyo home, he is probably back at the village already." Sasuke said as he looked on into the distance. _Sasuke is really not that bad of a person. _I smiled.

"Here Sakura take mine as well, we'll ll need our strength for whatever test Kakashi is going to give us." I smiled to her as I tried to press some food into her mouth. I saw a tear escape Sakura's face by how much care and concern we were giving her.

"Thanks guys…" She said as she accepted our offers.

"You!!!" We heard a very ominous voice call out. We saw a blur running at us at such a spee we all yelled. "Pass!" Kakashi appeared smiling at us. Kyo was limping out of a bush. I could tell he was hurting.

"I was wondering if Naruto would have given up his food, with his endless stomach." Kyo managed a weak laugh. I smiled at him. He came next to me and leaned his whole weight against me as we both sank to the floor. I felt his head lean against my shoulder as he started to doze off quietly while Kakashi went into a huge rant about teamwork. I tuned it out.

"So you guys ready to go?" Kakashi said about 30 minutes later when he was done with his speech.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he came over to pick up Kyo.

"I got him Sasuke!" I complained as I felt Kyo be lifted off of me. I made a reach for Kyo as Sasuke was pulling him upwards.

"Get over it dobe, I am taking him." Sasuke glared at me making me freeze for a millisecond.

"How about you both shut up, I'm fine." Kyo said as he started walking towards Kakashi and Sakura who were walking away. "Besides didn't I promise you Naruto I'd treat you out after the training session?" He smiled back at me.

"Oh yeah! Let's go Kyo!!!" I jumped up in anticipation. Kyo always picks the best places to eat.

"I'm coming too." Sasuke said as he walked over to them.

"I'm not paying for your punk ass Sasuke." He said as we started walking with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Like I was expecting you too." Sasuke chuckled.

"Can I come too?" Sakura asked us.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it, Sensei are you going to come as well?" Kyo asked Kakashi. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I was a little upset that Kyo was inviting so many people. I wanted it to be just us…

"No I have to report that you all passed. I might head over if I get done quickly. Where are you planning on eating?" Kakashi asked us.

"I'll give you the address." Kyo said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"So Kyo! Where ARE we eating?" I asked him.

"You'll know when we get there Naru-chan!" Kyo laughed and kept walking.

"Your so mean!" I complained. I loved this time we have together, even if we are surrounded by other people. Kyo is my best friend, without him nothing in my life would make any sense. Was I finally starting to fall for my best friend….?

Otay!!! That was the story! I hoped you all enjoyed it! I am sorry I made Kakashi seem really strict in this chapter but I had to change it up!!!! And well….it was just how it was. I do promise that we will learn more about the Hikari clan and where Kyo is from, because, the Land of the Waves Mission will reveal a lot about the little orange haired angel.

* * *

Me: Whew! Done!

Naruto and sasuke are still bickering.

me: Shut up guys!

Kyo: they are getting annoying.

Me: Can't YOU make them shut up?

Kyo: Could, but its fun seeing you annoyed.

Me: I should kill you off in my story.

Kyo: Why would you do that?!

Me: Cause your pissing me off now

Kyo: whatever, Well Read and Review guys! See you all next chapter!!!


End file.
